1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical distribution equipment and, more particularly, to a recloser apparatus having an electronic control assembly mounted adjacent the bottom wall of the recloser tank.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a three-phase recloser with an electronic control assembly for controlling various operations of the device. In these devices, various mounting arrangements are used to support the control assembly either on or adjacent a tank of the recloser in which a current interrupter is provided.
Further, a separate control module is provided for housing the control assembly of the recloser, the module being a self-standing unit which is housed in a separate casing that is, in turn, attached to the utility pole or secured to a platform resting on the ground. Numerous drawbacks exist in the currently available constructions. For example, because known control units are housed apart from the tank of the recloser, additional material is used and the expense of constructing the device is relatively escalated.